Final Days
by zenithlockely
Summary: Zenith has always felt lost, with both her parents abusive drunks, and something she has kept secret, even from herself. Will she be able to come to terms with her secret, or will she succumb to the darkness? *Rated M for dark/mature scenes*
1. Preface

It was just like every typical night, Zenith's parents were drunk and in the living room screaming at each other with slurs full of hatred. She tossed and turned from side to side, trying to get comfortable and tone out the fighting, it became an everyday routine; and just like every day, she couldn't take it anymore. She quickly slipped on a pair of black jeans and black t-shirt to match, throwing her long chocolate tresses into a quick ponytail. Unlatching her window, she crawled onto the sill and jumped onto the soft earth beneath her window. Cop sirens could be heard in the distance, coming closer with every second she waited. Darting towards the hedges that separated her yard from the woods, she quickly climbed and jumped into her retreat.

The flashing red and blue lights were right outside her house now as she continued to rush through the darks woodland, occasionally tripping on the various roots and shrubbery on the forest floor. The longer she ran, the more weak she became, this was the fourth night in a row without sleep, and now she was running through the dark forest, yeah smart. But just like all those other nights, she quickly reached the abandoned tree house and climbed up the ladder, retracting it once she was safe inside. Throwing herself onto the cool wood, warm tears streamed down her, tossing her hands to cover her face, she quickly fell asleep from her sobs.


	2. Chapter One

Zenith

My head pounded when I finally came back into consciousness, I swiftly sat up and stretched feeling sore all over, and strangely damp. Rubbing the sleep from my eyes I charily opened them, quickly being blinded by the early morning sun. When my vision cleared, my mind snapped back into reality, I wasn't in my tree house anymore. The foliage looked unfamiliar to New York, the ground dark and moist soaking through my already dampened clothes. Gingerly standing up, every joint popped and cracked, sighing in relief. I gawked at my surroundings, trying to gain any recollection of the prior night.

All around me I was surrounded by dark, tall trees. Their leaves blocking out the sun, with only some streams of sunlight being able to push through the canopy. My heart was pounding so hard my vision shook along with every desperate beat. I could feel my chest tightening as panic sat in and my breaths became more labored and shallow. _I can't just stand here, I need to find help._

I darted further in to the woods, hoping I would soon find something, anything. The farther I ran, the darker the woods got, and the more untamed the forest became.

* * *

Third Person

"She's here" The young boy rose from his seat on the stump and ambled towards his most loyal friend, "Felix, go get her before she hurts herself." His face twisted into a wry smirk.

The boy nodded and smirked along with his leader, "Pan never fails." He declared as he trekked into the forest to find the newest Lost Girl.

* * *

Zenith

My whole body yelled at me to stop, muscles that I never knew I had burned in protest. I slumped up against a tree, except my body had other plans. My legs buckled underneath me and I slid down the rough bark of the tree. My vision started getting tunnel vision and I knew I was going to black out. When my vision had almost completely gone dark, a tall figure appeared holding a huge object in his right hand slung over his shoulder. I was only able to mutter a weak plea before everything went dark.


	3. Chapter Two

Zenith

I awoke with a pounding head and sore body. I slowly sat up, rubbing at my face. _Where am I? _The room around me appeared like it was carved out of the ground with dirt floors and walls surrounding me. I was on a makeshift couch that was green in color, and smelled of musk. I achingly pushed myself off the couch and examined the room. There were tables and bookshelves made haphazardly, strewn around the room. A hammock made of leaves and vines hung in the corner of the room with a door a couple feet away. Warily, I opened the door, expecting to find someone waiting outside for me.

Outside was a clearing with a huge fire pit in the middle. Rocks and stumps surrounded the fire pit, probably as crude chairs. A long branch stretched across it with a cast iron pot attached to it, its contents still steaming.

"There's a bowl on the rock." His voice was dry and raspy, and hearing it come from nowhere made me squeal and jump out of my skin. He rose from his seat and threw his hood down from his cloak. He had sandy blonde hair and was over six feet tall. He had a long ragged scar on the left side of his face reaching from his brow to almost his jaw line. He sneered as he strolled closer to me, swinging a mace over his shoulder.

I recognized the form. "You're the one who found me in the forest, where am I?" I stepped closer, my voice rising with my anxiety.

"Well, you're in Neverland."He threw the arm that wasn't holding the mace out in an extravagant manner.

I watched in disbelief as he continued to advance towards me, grabbing the bowl from its perch. "You're shitting me, right? Neverland? What kind of drugs are you on kid?"

He snickered as he filled the bowl up with the stew. "Pan will be back soon, He'll explain it to you."

I accepted the bowl and warily took a sip. The heat quickly spreading through my mouth and down into my stomach, which began to growl. I quickly downed the bowl, thankful for the heat.

* * *

Third Person

"What are we looking for?" one of the Lost Boys questioned his leader.

The buy smirked, "Now if I told you, that would ruin the game."

Up ahead a wild boar had his nose to the ground, attempting to sniff out some food. Peter grabbed the boys spear and aimed it at the swine. With one swift throw it impaled it, making one last squeal it fell to the side and twitched as its life force drained from the wound. The boys with him cheered at him for his kill. He smirked, "I guess I win." As he picked up his prize, they headed back towards camp.


	4. Chapter Three

Teenage boys started to pour into the clearing. Sheering and whooping like maniacs. I rose from my seat, startled by the sudden noise from the boys. When they caught sight of me, they all stopped short and became deathly quiet. I stepped back, scared by their sudden change. Another pushed through the crowd, holding a wild boar on a spear. When the son hit him, I was shocked. This was not the Peter Pan I grew up with. He had short chestnut hair, his bangs pushed one side. He was lean but I could tell he was muscular underneath his tight clothing. No, this is defiantly not the Peter Pan I grew up with.

He threw the boar on the ground, "Well, boys, meet the new Lost Girl." He smirked and rose a sharp eyebrow as the boys muttered to one another. He strolled closer to me, inspecting me as he circled me; like a hunter cornering his pray. "What do think? Should we test her out?" The boys cheered at the leaders jeer.

Felix, the tallest of them, threw a sword at my feet. "What?" I weakly croaked out, my anxiety rising again.

Pan Picked the sword from the ground and thrust it into my hands, "Rufio, your first!" He backed away, leering at me.

I lobbed the weapon to the ground making a small dust cloud surrounding it. "No. I'm not hurting a kid!" I gestured at the boy, Rufio, who started to advance towards me, his bow at the ready.

As I walked away, my hair was jostled by wind, an arrow penetrating the bark of a tree on the other side of the clearing. The boys encouraging him on. He ran towards me, tackling me to the ground. He thrust his calloused hand into my curls, forcing my head higher as he pinned my body to the wet earth, The cold metal of a knife pressing into my throat. But he made a mistake.

I felt his grip lessen on my hair and his knife. I reached up and seized his hair, using my body and arms, I threw him over me. As he landed he sputtered from the sudden impact and the dirt that surrounded him. I grabbed the blade from his hand and pinned him down with the dagger squeezed to his throat.

Pan clapped tauntingly, "Watch out boys, she's fierce." I hurled the blade into the air towards Pan. It punctured the ground right in between his feet as he started to take a step towards me. I turned from his astonished expression and trekked into the woods, to scared to look back.


	5. Chapter Four

Peter gripped the knife and ripped it from its sheath in the ground. "Are you going to go after her?" Felix questioned.

The boy's surrounded Rufio, teasing him for getting hurt by a girl. Pan twitched his head, motioning for Felix to follow.

When they were deeper in the woods pan turned to his most loyal companion, "She'll be back. She can't survive out there yet, not until she remembers. Besides, she's heading straight for the lagoon." They both smirked as if he told a joke, when they both knew the impending danger the Lost Girl was getting into.

* * *

It seemed like I was walking forever. The sun was beginning to set and I was near exhaustion. In the far distance waves could be heard. I ran towards the sound, shocked by what I saw. It wasn't a river a lake, it was an ocean that stretched as far as the eye could see. I can't be in New York anymore. I live hours away from an ocean.

"Hello." I was startled by the sudden voice and stumbled backwards, tripping over my own feet I fell onto a sharp rock that pierced into my lower back. I howled in pain and heard someone moving in the water in front of me. "Are you okay?" Her voice was very feminine, but was packed with concern.

She had sodden blonde hair, and ice blue eyes that seemed to pierce into your own soul. "Who are you?"

She pulled herself more on to the beach, leaving her lower body in the water," I'm Kyla."

"Ok, Kyla, where am I?" I started to move closer to where she was, confused as to why she stayed in the most likely freezing water.

"Well, you're in Neverland!" She beamed, but her face suddenly dropped, "And if you're here, than Pan wants you for something, and that can't be good. He never lets girls here." She slid farther into the ocean like I was contagious.

"Aren't you cold? Why don't you come out of the water?"

She giggled, "Silly, I'm a mermaid!" She splashed her tail in the water for emphasis. It was my turn to scurry backwards, to speechless to retort in my usual way.

Behind Kyla, the water began to rustle. A strong, masculine voice bellowed at her, "Kyla! What are you doing?" He glanced at me and I was suddenly star struck. His jaw and cheeks were so perfect they could cut someone. Painfully green eyes hungrily started at me and when he smiled, I thought his teeth were glowing. "Well, who's this?" he swam closer to the shore, next to a glaring Kyla. "Leave her alone, Pan wants her!" her voice rose an octave as she tried to threaten him away from me.

"I'm Zenith, Zenith Lockely." I couldn't control my mouth or body, it was like I was under a spell. I reached forward as to give him a handshake.

He smirked and grabbed my hand. "I'm Yarrow." As soon as he finished his sentence, I was being pulled under. I screamed at first, but my lungs were quickly filling with water that burned. I tried to kick and punch to at least loosen his grip enough to get free, but it didn't work, it just grew tighter. My eyes were scorching from the salt water, but keeping them open was just as dark as closed. I flung my open hand at him to slap, but the water around us rippled with a terrible force that it broke his grip immediately along as knocking me out.

* * *

"Pan!" the shrill voice echoed through the forest along with the sound of a conch shell.

Pan turned to Felix, "I told you." Then suddenly vanished.

Kyla was dragging Zenith's limp body ashore. Her chocolate hair sticking to her face. Her natural pallor was almost white, making her look like a ghost. Pan grabbed her body and placed her head onto his lap. He waved his hand over her chest as it emitted a purple glow, his face trying to hide the anxiety he had.

She started to sputter and cough up the ocean from her lungs. Gasping for breath she rapidly glanced around, first at Kyla, than Pan. "Oh, great, it's you." She fainted at her last words.

Peter scooped her up into his arms, trying to warm her freezing body with his. "Thanks, Kyla." Then vanished.


	6. Chapter Five

This time when I awoke, I was soggy and on the hammock. _I really need to stop blacking out… _Outside I heard the boys chanting and clanking wood together in beat with pipe music. The music was beautiful and seemed to fill my whole body and soul. I was almost tempted to dance along with it. I reluctantly left the warm hammock and climbed the stairs to outside.

It was nighttime and a cold breeze swept through the clearing. A huge fire was in the middle of the clearing, the boys surrounded the huge inferno. They danced around it, and whooped liked animals, clanking chunks of wood. If I hadn't known better I would have thought they were summoning a demon.

Pan was sitting on a stump near the edge of the clearing with his flute to his lips, playing a tune that seemed to almost take total control over my body. BY the look that Peter was giving me, he was waiting for that to happen, and just piss him off, I refused to.

I took a seat opposite of the clearing. I crossed my legs underneath me and watched them prance around the fire. Sadly I was too far from the fire to feel its warmth. I shivered against the cold wind and hugged myself. Pan, irritated by my lack of reaction, rose from his perch and sauntered towards me, eyeing me the whole way, "You can hear the music can't you?" He kneeled next to me, looking expectantly up at me.

"Yes, and it's quite beautiful." I glanced at him, trying to keep any emotions from showing. I started blankly into the fire. "What are they doing anyways?"

He smirked and stood up, wrapping his arm around my waist bringing me up with him. Having his arm around me made my heart flutter but I would never admit that. "Well, it's a celebration of course!" He waved his free arm in elaborate gesture. "To welcome our the newest Lost Girl…" I questionably glanced at him, "And Lost Boy."

* * *

**Authors note: I'm sorry for the absence. I have been fighting with a cold that has so far kicked my butt. I'm feeling better today so I will try to add a couple chapters today. And thank you all for the wonderful reviews, it gives me great confidence to continue my writing.**


	7. Chapter Six

The guys went crazy around the fire. I examined all the boys faces around the fire, all of them I recognized. I glanced around the camp, and was shocked to see a boy sitting at the other end wearing a red plaid shirt, red and grey stripped scarf with a pea coat and blue jeans. He was definitely new here.

I reluctantly moved away from Pan. I quickly looked back and I swear I thought I saw disappointment in his jade eyes, but it quickly faded. I continued walking towards the boy as Peter shouted over the boys, "Now how about a song for Zenith and Henry?" The boys cried their answer and he didn't fail to give them what they wanted.

I sat next to the boy, Henry, Pan called him, "So Pan's shadow got you to huh?"

His head snapped up, and I could tell it was because he was surprised to hear a girl. "Um. No. I was brought here by a man and woman. Through a portal."

It was my turn to be shocked, which made him stare at me in amazement, "Sorry, I'm new to the whole, magic thing." I shivered again from the bitter wind the blew by again.

"Here," He took of his coat and handed it to me, "How long have you been here anyways?"

I slid the coat over me, too big to actually wear it, "A couple days now I think, been blacking out to much to really know." I chuckled at the thought of that. I glanced over at Pan, who was still playing away at his flute, but he was starting at Henry and I, and I could even feel the jealousy steaming off of him, which only made me pull the coat closer. _Be jealous, bastard._ "How old are you anyways kid?"

"Eleven, you?"

"Seventeen. I was supposed to turn eighteen in November but if it's true how all the story's go, I'll be seventeen for a while. Question, why aren't you up there with the other Lost Boys dancing to his flute music?"

He looked at me puzzled, "I can't hear any music…"

That puzzled me. Shivering again I chuckled, "Man I wish I had my hoodie from home. Thing made me so hot, I'd sweat." I looked back over to Henry, who was paler and staring at the empty ground next to me. Well I thought it was empty. A hoodie, black with tan colored fleece on the inside sat next to me. I closely examined it and saw, broken zipper and all, it was my exact hoodie. "What the…"Peter had stopped playing at this point and was watching me, intrigued. "How did you do that?!" Henry was completely astonished and so was I.

Felix came out of the woods and stood next to Pan, "I have no clue…"

* * *

Third Person

"His family is here." His voice was a harsh whisper, barely audible over the boys.

"Good, let the game begin." He chuckled low in his throat while Felix just smirked. "She's starting to remember. She killed a merman and materialized her coat. It's going better than I thought." He watched as Zenith slipped off Henry's coat and pulled her own on. "I don't like how close their getting, especially when she does remember. It could cause, issues."

"Well when their family gets here, her memories will come back. And hopefully, if your plan works, she'll choose our side."

Pan scoffed, "I never fail."


	8. Chapter Seven

The night continued on with the 'celebration'. As the hours passed the boys became weary and left the fire to spare with each other. I sat on the ground with my hoodie bunched up on the log as a pillow with Henry doing the same. I watched two of the boys as they fought, swinging their makeshift swords. As I watched, my mind thrust me deep into a dream.

_"Come on, Zenith!" The cloaked women ran farther into the woods, her red shawl billowing in the wind behind her. Her laughter could be heard, making her easier to find. Branches snapped and leaves crunched as she ran farther with me close on her heels._

_Soon, all I heard was my own footsteps and heavy breathing, "Red?" Panic settled in as I continued to run. "Red!"_

_"Zen!" Her scream was distant and laden with fear. As I ran through the forest towards the lake, I prepared for a battle. My bow and arrows appeared in my hands as I pushed through the barrier of trees, the sunlight temporary blinding me._

___A man wearing all black clothing along with a black hood held Red. His arm around her neck, the other holding a sword. I drew my bow and aimed for his head, "Let her go and I might let you live."_  


_He tightened his grip on her and raised his sword closer to her skin. "Or I could kill both of you and take everything you have."_

_I re-aimed at him, pulling back as far as I could. "The minute I see her blood is the minute this arrow goes through your skull. Now let her go." He threw her to the ground, where she quickly got to her feet and ran to my side._

_He directed his weapon towards me, "Well, lass. What are you going to do?" He took a step towards me and swung. I released the arrow straight towards his head, which he quickly blocked with his sword and swung at me again._

_"Red, get out of here." I threw my bow to the ground and unsheathed my saber. She opened her mouth to retort, but the man lurched at us again, which I met. "Go!" She quickly ran into the forest, which only enraged the robber more. He wielded his blade again and advanced on me._

_I didn't miss a step, I advanced along with him, seeing the shock in his eyes I didn't waste a second. I lunged at him, cutting his upper thigh. The clothing tore as the sharp metal carved into his skin, the black fabric exposed the pale skin, that soon stained red. He attempted to lurch forward but fell as his leg gave out, his blood staining the sand beneath him._

_I stepped over him and kicked him onto his back, raising the sword over his throat, "Stop!" The boy was on the shore, his green eyes piercing through me and his face saddened and shocked. "This isn't you!"_

_"No, Pan." I lowered the sword and heard rustling behind me._

_Granny appeared with her crossbow, shooting the sword from my hand as Red grabbed me and pulled me away. I looked towards where Pan was earlier, and see he disappeared again. I tried to pull away but she hugged me tighter, "Red take her back to the house." Granny walked over to the man, and aimed it at him. Red pushed me through the trees as I heard Granny's bow release the arrow._


	9. Chapter Eight

Pan knelt by Zenith's limp body, Henry next to him, worry steaming off of the young boy. "Go be with the other boys. She'll be fine."

"What's going on?" His voice had raised in anxiety as the young girls face grew paler.

"Go!" Peter grabbed Zenith and carried her into the hut , a bewildered Henry looking on before he was pushed into the crowd of boys by Felix.

* * *

I woke up on the couch with pan kneeling to close for comfort. I sat up and was immediately bombarded by a splitting headache. I flew back down, my hands covering my eyes, and groaned. Cold, wet fabric dabbed at my forehead. "What did you remember?"

"What are talking about?" I moved my fingers to peer at him but the light made it worse.

"What did you see?" He continued to dab the cloth on my forehead, which helped tremendously, but he sounded annoyed.

I sighed, "I was in the forest chasing a woman in a red cloak, Red I called her. I chased her towards a lake where a man held her captive, threatening to kill us both. I had a bow and sword. We fought for a bit. I sliced open his leg and was about to kill him but…" I stopped feeling like I shouldn't mention he was there, "Someone stopped me. An old woman came out of the forest with Red. She dragged me away as the older one shot the man." As I explained it, it became more clear and felt more real, which scared me.

"Oh, Zenith…" He stopped dabbing at my forehead and stood up. "I know who it was that stopped you. It was me. I was there, and it was real."

I sat up, my head still pounding. "It's not real! I don't know any Red's, and I didn't meet you until you kidnapped me!" I stood up and crossed the room where he was and stood toe to toe with him, "Listen here, the minute I can. I'm leaving, and there's nothing you can do to stop me. I'm done being your prisoner." Before I could yell at him more, his lips crashed into mine. It was a rough kiss that made my stomach somersault. It felt wrong but familiar at the same time. His left hand cradled my head as his other one wrapped around me, pushing us closer together.

_"I'm sorry your mother is doing this to you…" He was aggravated but he wouldn't let me see that. He put on a face to show he was also distressed._

_"Well, she didn't want anyone to know who my mother is, so she left me with Red and Granny. I started to remember so she's sending me to another realm, whatever keeps me from telling anyone." I sat on the fallen tree in defeat and sighed. "I'm gonna miss the Enchanted Forest…"_

_Pan sat next to me and kissed me gently. "I'll visit you as much as I can."_

I pulled away and gasped. Throwing my hands into my hair, breathing hard as the head ache came back full strength. "Told you. Your memories are coming back. Your starting to remember who you really are."

"NO! I'm Zenith Lockely. I'm from Otselic, New York. I have drunks for parents! I had a normal life with normal friends! I've never been to an Enchanted Forest! And you were just a fairytale I grew up with!"

"Those are all lies! Your mother gave you up to Red and Granny, erasing your memories of her to protect herself. You got your memories back then because of me! Your mother found out and banished you to earth erasing your memories again, and I can get them back again!"

"I don't want them back! I want my life back! The life you took from me when you kidnapped me!" I didn't see it coming, his hand was just a blur before it impacted my face. It immediately went warm and my hands flew up to my injury. I whimpered as tears ran down my face.

Enraged, I threw a fist at him, but he easily blocked it and threw it away from him. "You will remember." He walked away and I heard the click of the door locking when it closed.

I fell to the ground and wept while my anger boiled inside of me, "You'll regret that Peter Pan…"


	10. Chapter Nine

I sat alone in the room for what seemed like hours. My mind still racing. _Those can't be memories. I grew up in New York. Right? _The longer I thought about it, the more my earth memories blurred and seemed fake. I paced the room for the third time. _Why is he doing this to me? What is he playing at?_ I picked at my nails and felt my face grow warm thinking about the kiss we shared, but the thoughts of the slap bombarded me and my face stung again. The door creaked open, making me jump. Henry walked in with a bowl of steaming stew. "Hey, you okay?"

I chuckled, "Yeah, I'm fine." He could tell I was lying.

"Listen," He set the bowl on the table and closed the door, "My family is here. We can leave!" He saw the mark on my face, which has most likely bruised by now, and quickly looked at the floor.

At first I was shocked, then it hit me. "If Pan finds out, he's going to kill them… I need to go find them and help them. How do you know they're here?"

"They captured Rufio when he was out hunting and he brought me a mirror, I saw both my moms and my grandmother." The look I gave him must have explained the confusion I felt. "Yeah it's a long story."

I walked over and kneeled so I was eye level with him, "I'm going to go find your family. I will help them get here and then we're leaving. Okay?" He nodded spastically which made me chuckle and rustle his hair. "Everything will be okay."

Later that night when the Lost Boys were sleeping and Peter was nowhere to be seen. I crawled over the boys sleeping bodies, the fire in the middle still smoldering. I trekked into the forest, aware of all the sounds around me and that I was making.

The farther I hiked, the darker and denser the woods became. I hugged myself, cursing that I forgot my hoodie in the clearing. _If I did it once, maybe I can do it again… _I closed my eyes and held my hand in front of me. I imagined my hoodie. The black, soft fabric and the tan, worn fleece on the inside.

My hand started to feel weighed down, the warm fabric familiar on my skin. I opened my eyes and saw that it was my jacket. "Holy shit." My legs felt like they were about to give out from underneath me. I quickly propped myself against a tree, my breathing rapidly leaving my lungs.

_"Alright, dearie. Are you ready for your lesson?" The imp stood by the door to my bedroom as I stood by balcony window._

_ "You're not going to make me kill anyone are you?" I twisted my head to stare at him as he ambled farther into my room._

_ "I am your teacher, and what I decide to teach is what you will learn."_

_ I sighed and turned around and leaned against the wall. "Alright, what are we doing today?"_

_ "Well, since your still too weak to learn how to even defend yourself," I narrowed my eyes at him. "We'll be learning more, practical means to magic." He opened his hand that was soon shrouded in a purple mist, an apple from my mother's tree in his hand, which he promptly took a bite._

"Fuck!" I slid down the tree, and just in time, a fire ball flew to where my head had been a second ago. Screaming I covered my head as three women crowded me, one with a fireball in her hand, one with a bow pull taught aimed at my heart, and another with a sword.

"Who are you?!" The one with the sword questioned taking another step jabbing the sword closer.

I was shaking all over, completely frightened. "I'm Zenith… Zenith Lockely… Please don't hurt me." I started crying like a blubbering idiot. "I just want to help Henry!" I pushed my legs up against me and closed myself off.

The three women lowered their weapons. The one with the short pixie hair crouched beside me and hugged me, "You know Henry?" I feebly nodded.

The blonde women sat next to the other, "Hey," She patted my back a bit reassuringly, "I'm Henry's mom. Did he send you to come find us?"

I lifted my head and wiped at my face, "Yeah. He said if I found you guys, you could help us."

The black haired woman had grown paler and took a few steps back. The pixie haired women helped me stand up and offered her hand. "I'm Mary Margret. Henry's grandmother. This is Emma, my daughter and his mother, and Regina, his other mother"

I was stunned, they all looked around the same age, "Wait, you're his mother," I pointed at Emma, "But your also his mother." This time Regina. "And you're his grandmother?! Your all the same age!"

Mary chuckled. She put her arm around me and led me through the forest to another clearing. Makeshift tents lined the outside of the clearing. A tiny fire in the middle, nothing like the one back at Peter's camp. "Maybe someday we'll be able to explain it to you."

Emma got closer to me and grabbed my face, "Who did that to you?"

I pulled my head away and took a couple steps away, hugging at my sides. "Pan. But I've had worse…" I mumbled the last part, remembering all the times my parents had hit me. Mary and Emma looked distraught while Regina just looked pissed.

We sat around the fire, we mostly just talked about what is was like where they lived, where they are actually from, and their messed up family tree. The fire was warm as a cool breeze swept through. I mostly just stared into the fire as they talked. But within a second, the calm moment was gone. All three women jumped up and exposed their weapons. I glanced at them confused, they saw what they were staring at. Pan was at the other side of the clearing, leaning against a tree smirking at us, "I guess locking you up didn't work." He raised one of his eyebrows sharply at us. I swear, if he wasn't such a dick, I could totally fall for him. "Well this is a grand family reunion. Mother and daughter reunited after so many years."

I jumped up, almost tempted to walk over and smack that smug expression from his face. "Leave Mary Margret and Emma alone, dick."

He chuckled and took a couple steps closer to us. Emma stood in between me and Peter, which only made his smile more. "Oh, I wasn't talking about them, love. Am I Regina?"


	11. Chapter Ten

A fireball flew towards him. He easily blocked it, but his sleeve got scorched. "Now I see where she gets her fight from!" And without another word, vanished.

Everyone turned and stared at Regina, her face red with anger. Emma took a step forward, "Regina?"

Without another word she ran into the woods. Everyone just stood by, staring at where she disappeared. "I guess I'll go after her." I followed her path.

"Regina! Come on!" I felt completely lost and vulnerable. Everywhere seemed the same, like I was walking in circles. The only difference was the farther I hiked, the more overgrown and dark it became. My anxiety grew with every step and noise I made. Birds cawed making me flinch this way and that. The wind blew by, rustling the leaves around my ankles. "Lost?"

I squealed and jumped around, falling flat on my ass. Pan was leaning against a tree with a cruel smile on his face. Something about him made my stomach twist. "What do you want?"

He stepped towards me and offered me his hand. I declined and stood up, brushing the leaves and dirt from my pants. "Well, love, I think you've been wondering the woods long enough. Besides today's been very exciting." He smirked and sharply rose his eyebrow. "Time to go." He grabbed my waist and before I knew it we were back in the camp.

I shoved him away, catching him of guard. "Listen here you fucking prick. I'm going into those woods and I'm going to find Regina, and then we'll be back to get Henry. Try and stop me and you'll get hurt. Got it?" He looked pleased and I was close to smacking that smug expression off his face. Before I could, I turned and huffed away, walking back into the forest.

Not even ten feet in, he appears ahead of me. "Now, Zenith. Why don't you just turn around and go back to the camp, before this gets ugly." He held up his hand, as if that would stop me.

I pushed by him, forcing him against the tree. "Get out of my way, Pan." He grabbed my arm an whirled me around to face him. I face was red with anger, "Let go!" I clawed at his hand, which only enraged him more.

"Enough! I'm through playing your games! You will listen to me and do as I say!" Now that pissed me off. I swung my arm but instead of a slap, I felt the air around us ripple and Pan flew backwards into a tree.

He laid there limply, and without hesitating I ran. Dodging the uprooted and fallen trees. Vines and shrubs littered the ground making it even more difficult to run. "Zenith!" Pans voice echoed through the forest, but it sounded more worried than pissed.

I tripped on a vine and excruciating pain shot up through my leg, making me scream for help. "Fuck!" I threw myself onto the moist dirt and covered my face, sobbing in agony. "Peter!" I hated what I was doing, but he was the only one that was close enough to help. "Peter! Please come help me!"

I heard leaves and branches snapping as he ran closer to me. "Oh no, Zenith what happened?" He kneeled by me and quickly scanned my body, stopping at my mangled ankle, the bone stinking through my skin and my blood seeping into the earth. I was close to blacking out from blood loss and pain. I continued to sob uncontrollably. "Shh… It'll be okay." He pet my hair with one hand and waved his other over my ankle as it emitted a purple glow.

The pain disappeared, I clutched onto him as I slowly stopped weeping. He wrapped his arms around me and helped me stand, but continued to hold me. "Thank you." I hiccuped and smiled at him, when he smiled back it was a real genuine smile and not just a snide smirk.

Behind us we heard footsteps rushing towards us. Emma was the first to appear and instantly drew her sword when she spotted Peter. Regina and Mary Margaret were right behind her and just like her, pulled out their weapons, well in Regina's case, casted her weapon.

Peter quickly gripped me tighter before letting go and vanishing.

Emma sheathed her sword and came closer to me, "what did he do to you?"

"Nothing, I was running through the woods and fell. I broke my ankle but he healed it." I hastily spoke, slightly panicking and looked at Regina, who was watching me closely. "I think me and you should have a talk." She paled and nodded, following Mary Margaret out of the clearing.


	12. Chapter Eleven

Regina and I sat around the low fire while Mary and Emma searched for fire wood. "You have a lot of explaining to do."

"I know." She sighed and watched the fire as it died down slowly. "When I first married the King, Snow Whites father, I became pregnant with you. I covered it up with magic and no one knew, not even your father. When you were born, I kept you in the tower with guards sworn to me. You became restless the more you grew up, and more precocious." She chuckled but frowned as she glanced at me. "You reminded me so much of myself at that age. You still do, and you remind me of your father." Tears started to run down her face. "At night I would go to your chamber and I would hear you talking with someone, with Peter Pan." She practically spat out the last part, her face growing red in anger. "You grew up a Lost Girl, and Pan had a very strange interest in you. I tried everything to keep him away from you; more guards, magic, but nothing worked. I had to protect you, and also keep you hidden from everyone. You started to escape the tower and roamed around. I couldn't let anyone know who you were, it could ruin everything I have worked to do."

"So you cast me out of your life to keep up your reign as the Evil Queen? I was your daughter! You just locked me away and when I became a problem you dumped me with a family who didn't give two shits about me, beat me, and got constantly drunk. My whole life I grew up alone and unloved! How could you do that to me?" I jumped from my seat and ran into the forest, sobbing. I bumped into Mary Margaret but coninued to run as she called my name.

I ran as far as i could without my legs giving out from beneath me. I leaned against a tree and fell onto the rough, moist dirt and cried into my knees, hugging myself as my sobs convulsed my body. A presence kneeled before me and i already knew it was Pan, "Please don't make this any worse." Without a word he sat beside me and wrapped his arms around me. i laid my head on his chest and curled up into his arms and continued to weep.

He pet my hair as i started to calm from my breakdown. "I'm sorry, love. I should have told you before."


	13. Chapter Twelve

"Take me back, Pan. I'm done here..." He effortlessly scooped me into his arms, cradling me carefully. He squeezed me tighter then let go, where I hit the ground with a dust cloud surrounding me, "what the fuck?"

He chuckled and kneeled down, his face close to mine, "You see, love." He sarcastically spat out, "Everything is going to plan, but here's the thing. It doesn't involve you anymore." He stood up and walked away, before turning towards me and rose an eyebrow as tears ran down my face again. "Let the game begin." And then vanished.

It seemed like I was curled in a ball for hours when Emma and Mary Margaret found me. They took me back to camp and fed me, explaining that after I ran Regina left trying to find Rumpelstiltskin. I took naps while they talked about their plans to defeat Pan, which made my stomach twist.

"Is there any way to kill him?" David chipped in, Mary's husband. Immediately everyone looked at me waiting for my reaction.

"I'll just go for a walk and let you guys come up with your plan." I got up from my seat on the ground and brushed the dirt from my pants as I walked away.

Hook got in my way and blocked the path his hand, well hook. "I don't think that would be safe, love." The last word made me flinch from m last encounter with Peter. "You're the only one that has gotten close enough to him, you must now some of the lads secrets."

"I might have been close to him, but he never told me anything. I was part of the plan until recently so he got rid of me. I'm of no use here." I pushed past him and no one tried to stop me.

I continued to walk until I heard leaves rustling. "Who's there?" I immediately felt stupid for screaming that in woods where anyone and anything could kill me in a second.

Two men pushed through the trees, and when they spotted me stopped and aimed their weapons, I didn't even flinch. "You might as well put your weapons down."

The younger of the two lowered his but not the older man, "Who are you?"

"I'm Zenith. Pan kidnapped me a while ago and I've been here since. But I'm not on his side."

At the mention of my name the older one put his spear down, "Well, lass. It's been far too long."

I stared at him credulously, "Your accent sounds familiar. I'm just starting to get my memories back so you'll have to help me out a bit."

He bowed extravagantly, "Rumplestiltskin, at your service." He pointed at the younger man. "And this is my son Baelfire."

"I go by Neal now." He extended his open hand, which I shook.

Rumple was eyeing me curiously, "Why don't you help us? We're going to go get Henry, we might need an extra hand. Do you remember any of our lessons?"

I shook my head, wishing I have so I could get revenge on Pan. "No, but I'm pretty handy with a blade and bow if my memories are true."

Rumple extended his hand and a purple cloud shrouded his hand, disappearing seconds after revealing the sword and bow from my memories, "You mean these?" I took the sword and examined it, memories flashing before my eyes.

"Listen, we need to go before we lose our chance." Neal glanced around and began to walk again through the woods with us following behind.

* * *

**Authors Note: I'm sorry for my long absence. I will try to add a few chapters today.**


	14. Chapter Thirteen

When we got to the clearing we hid in the shrubbery for coverage as Rumpelstiltskin used a spell and sent all the kids to sleep, including Henry who slumped on a log completely unconscious. Pan sat in the middle of the clearing on a stump, examining his knocked out army, "Alright, come out! I know you're here!" Rumplestiltskin walked out on his lone.

"Hello, Laddie." As we walked farther into the clearing he looked tense.

"Hello Rumple, but I know you're not alone. Come out Baelfire, and Zenith." I rose from my hiding spot along with Neal with his raised crossbow, _God I hope his plan works._

"We're taking Henry, and you can't stop us." He aimed at Peter and shot directly at his heart, I screamed and watched in horror.

Pan grabbed the arrow before it pierced his heart, "I thought you learned by now, Bae."

"I did," He walked towards Henry and grabbed his limp body, "That's why I didn't soak the tip." Pans body was encased in a purple glow, encasing him in a prison.

"What happened to him?" I shouldn't be worried about him, but I couldn't help it, even after everything.

"Squid ink. You're a smart one Bae, but not smart enough to know your own fathers real plan. Why don't you explain Rumple? How the boy is your downfall.." He smirked at them loving Neal's reaction. He turned his eyes towards me, the smirk still plastered in his face, "And don't worry, love. I'll be out soon, and when I do, I'll get Henry and you back. Maybe there is some use for you after all."

I walked over to his still body and stood toe to toe with him, "You come near Henry or his family ever again," I put my sword against his throat, "I'll wipe that smile right of you face."

"Let's go, Zenith." Neal started to walk away with a downcast Rumple following behind.

I cast one last glance at Pan and followed as well as Pan started to scream at us from the clearing, "You'll never get away! Pan never fails!"

We walked as far as we could before Neal exploded. "What did he mean Henry is your downfall? What do you plan on doing?" He came over to me and placed him in my arms. For an eleven year old, he was heavy.

"I was told by a seer that there will be a boy who will be my undoing. When I first heard of this, I planned on killing the boy, but when I found out it was Henry I couldn't. I couldn't kill my own grandson. When I came here, I planned on not returning to Storybrooke."

"And you think I'm going to believe that? You'll do whatever you have to, to survive even if it involved getting rid of your own son. Stay away from us." Before I knew it, and arrow flew at Rumpelstiltskin and I knew it was dipped it squid ink to trap him in the same kind of prison Pan was. "He grabbed Henry out of my arms again and walked away, we me close behind, completely confused as to what was going on.

"Bae! Bae, please listen to me! You need me!" We continued to walk farther from Rumples distressed calls.

"Let's take a break." He laid Henry carefully on the ground where Neal took a seat close by. I leaned against a tree to try and catch my breath and rest my legs.

"So what now?" I paced in the clearing, feeling a knot begin to form in my stomach.

"We try to find Emma and the group and then try to leave this island. I've done it once and I can do it again."

Before I could ask the clearing was filled with Lost Boys aiming their weapons at us. I unsheathed my sword and got ready to strike at anyone who got close to Henry. Neal also jumped from his seat and trained his bow at the closest Lost Boy.

Pan appeared behind me and grabbed a fistful of my hair, forcing me to the ground, he got in close and whispered in my ear, "I told you I would get you back." He rose with his hand still in my hair, "Felix grab the boy." The tallest of the boys walked forward, effortlessly dodging the arrow that flew at him. He thrust his mace at Neal and hit him in the stomach, forcing him to lurch over and the air to leave his lungs. The boys grabbed him and forced him to the ground, pinning him. Felix scooped Henry and positioned him on his shoulder. "Now take our guest to the cages, and make sure he's comfy." The boys forced Neal up as he fought to get free.

"I'll find you Henry!" He screamed at the unconscious boy helplessly as he was dragged away in to the woods.

"And as for you." Pan let go of my hair and I stood up. He swung his hand at me, which I blocked, grabbing his wrist. "Well you have certainly became quite bothersome." He yanked his wrist away and took a step forward. "I'll have to do something about that fire inside of you." His lips collided with mine forcefully, wrapping his arms around me tightly. I tried to push away but he tightened his grip on me, fighting as hard as I could. The kiss continued, first rough and quickly but it soon melted passionate and slow that made my stomach flip and face grow hot. I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around his neck.

He took a couple steps forward, forcing me to go back. My legs caught on to something and I fell back. I looked around and saw we were back at the camp in his fort, and I was laying on the couch with Pan standing over me. He kneeled onto the couch over me and began kissing me again, just as passionately as before. He licked my lips before he thrust his tongue in-between my lips. I opened my mouth wider allowing him to continue. He grabbed my hands and held them over my head. He broke and began to leave a trail down my jaw line to my neck. He stopped at my collarbone and sat up again, smirking down at me, his lips wet and swollen. "Now stay here, love. I don't want you to get into more trouble."

He got off the couch and began to walk away, I tried to sit up but my wrists were bound on a pole behind the couch, "What the fuck Pan!"

He kissed my forehead and walked towards the door, glancing back at me, "Like I said, stay here" He left as he chuckled like he was the funniest guy in the world.

"Pan! Get back here you fucking asshole! Untie me!" I screamed for what seemed like hours, my throat felt raw and my voice was raspy as I tried to yell for help again. I gave up, deciding that maybe if I slept I would wake up and miraculously be untied. Soon my arms became numb and my world went dark.


	15. Chapter Fourteen

_ "Pan! Please! I need you!" All around me all I saw was darkness, the moonlight attempting to push through the canopy._

_ The man that kidnapped me, kicked me down to the ground where I sputtered as dirt entered my open mouth. My arms were bound behind me, I tried to roll but all my weight on my arm killed. The man chuckled as he watched me struggle. He leaned down and grabbed my hair, forcing me back on my knees, "Where's your boyfriend, lassie? I'm growing impatient." His breath smelled of ale and rotten food. He grabbed me by the throat and threw me against a tree, eliciting yelp from me as my head banged against the unforgiving bark._

_ He strolled closer to me as a shadow appeared behind him, I knew it was either pan or his shadow so I didn't acknowledge he was there. He gripped my throat once more and slid my body up the tree. I gasped for breath and tried to wiggle out of his iron grip. He reached into his belt and pulled out a knife that reflected the moon light and my frightened expression. The shadow came closer and grabbed his collar, throwing him across the clearing and into a tree with a meaty smack._

_ I fell to the ground and gasped for breath, I ignited my hands, freeing them, "It's about time, I was actually getting worried you would let him kill me." The shadow reached his hand out which I accepted and stood, brushing the dirt and leaves from my pants._

_ "Now would I ever do that, love?" He kissed me quickly and walked over to the man's limp body, searching his pockets for anything of value. He tossed a coin purse towards me._

_ He continued to search as I counted, "There's enough for at least three meals." He finished his search and walked back over to me, handing me my weapons the man stole from me. "We'll be good for two days, then we'll find another. Unless you want to find a place to stay for the night?" I waggled my eyebrows at him which only made him chuckle._

_ "We have to keep moving. Your mothers guards are after us, and soon will be your seventeenth birthday so we need to try and hide you until then." The man began to crumble as he woke up, I drew my bow and shot him in the head, without letting my eyes leave Pan's. He kissed me hard and pushed me against the tree, the smell of blood and sweat filling the sir along with passion._

I woke with a start, trying to throw myself into a sitting position, yanking my arms out of the socket. _Wait, in that memory, I just burned off the ropes… maybe I can do it again. _I closed my eyes and imagined my hands on fire. I could feel my hands getting hotter and hotter until I felt the ropes loosen from my hands. The rope was now on fire and slid down, leaving me badly burned on my wrist. I sat up and rubbed at the rope impressions on my wrist. Blood trickled down from my new wound. "Fucking great." I saw fabric across the room and made a bandage out of it, but the fabric began to rub against it, making it hurt worse.

I heard Pan playing his flute again along the boys chanting and striking wood together. I left the room and into the clearing, where Pan was waiting for me and smirked when he saw me. _I should have know that was part of his plan… To see if I still had my powers. _I sat on the log where me and Henry sat the night before, but I noticed he was absent, I watched the boys and saw the young boy among them. He was chanting and prancing around the fire like the Lost Boys. He could hear the music, that means it was too late for him. I shot up from my seat and tried to run where he was, but Pan stood in my way and pushed me back down.

"Aren't you glad for him? He's finally accepted who he is, a Lost Boy." He smiled down at me, and if I didn't know better I would have thought it was genuine, "Now all we need is our Lost Girl." He held his hand out to me, I only shoved it away.

"I'm no Lost Girl. I might have fallen for your games before but not again. Now, love." I sarcastically spat, "Go play your stupid flute." I got up and casually walked into the forest, determined to find Emma to tell her I found Neal and if we don't move quickly, it will be too late for Henry.

I was lost in my thoughts and didn't see the figure ahead of me. I was pushed against a tree by Felix, his mace held across my shoulders, "You're not allowed to leave. Pans orders." He moved his mace and stood in the way to where I was previously walking.

I got toe to toe with him and looked him in the eye, "Either move, or I'll move you." _I really hope this works…_

Felix chuckled and moved his mace as to hit me in the stomach. I raised my hands to push at him like I did with the merman and with Pan. I felt the air around us ripple and Felix went flying straight into a tree, knocking him out. I stared at my hands and cheered in my head. He started to stir and I bolted down the trail.


End file.
